doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Short Tales/Oracle of Time
was the first Publication in the series and the first Prompt Story. Plot "AY! Maties we have made one the most hunt we ever had." Rovus shouted, the Leader of the Pirate which known as the Chevalier Pirates, with the difference between the rest is being more larger and have a Muscular appearance. Robotic Knights with Romanian Helmet-like Heads, that capture anything Living or nonliving that can seem to worth much of a Bargain or just for the high value. "Something legendary, something we all thought they are just myths, but One Elemental: Chaos." The Rest of the Pirate Crew began cheering as loud as their Vocal process can produce. The Tavern is full of them as if the Place is only for them. "Captain, should we concern about, I mean, It is the God of Chaos, should we be aware of what it might do?" One of the Pirate Knight said. "We should we? The Legendary Beast seems to make it easy for us, I don't see why." Rovus move his shoulders up and down giving a gesture as He is laughing. Another Pirate was walking right next to the Leader. "Captain, we have company." All the crew members looked to see a man with silver fluffy hair on the top of his head and silver Eyebrows with fancy clothes making look like a magician. "Cool place you lot have here. It's more you." "Ah, a Stranger," Rovus said with an interesting tone. "Oh, I forgot that we haven't met yet." The Man said. "Who are you?" The Leader asked. "You won't believe me if I tell you." The Man said teasingly. Even now that there are no mouths on these robots but he can sense that Rovus is smiling. "Try us." He said in such confident. "Well then, I am the Doctor and I'm a Time Lord." Murmurs rose from the Pirate crew. "Doctor? As in the Doctor," Rovus said with glowing orange eyes narrows. "The One and the only," the Doctor said. Rovus stands up from a chair having one sword in his hand which he lifts up its robotic arm and has it pointed at the Time Lord. "You killed my Brother," Rovus said in a stern deep robotic voice. "I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked simply but confusing tone. "Vandrus!" Rovus shouted. "I'm sorry, I never heard of the fellow, but I do indeed apologize for your lost." The Doctor said. Rovus began to growl in frustration. "How dare you!" the sound he made seems that he is taking a deep breath even though that, robots don't need air. "Fell, get this Time Lord out of my sight and take him to the ship where to imprison with the other one," Rovus demanded with sternness look in the orange glowing eyes. "Oh good, at least I know that I won't be alone." The Doctor commented. One of the Pirate crew stood up from a chair similar muscle mass as his Captain and began to walk right next to the Time Lord. Fell grabbed the Doctor by the arm and gesture to the direction to lead him the way. Below their ship which is all metallic, the Doctor and Fell walk down the hall which each side between them a line with cages almost like prison cells. "These cells seem to be empty, I thought you guys will be the best Gangsters." The Doctor said. "There will be no need of Mockery," Fell said in a calming low tone. The Doctor noticed that once they entered into their ship, Fell no longer was holding against the Doctor's arm make him theorize if he took off running, the Pirate wouldn't care, but he won't as the Doctor is here on a mission. "Well, here it is, your Inmate," Fell said. They came across one occupied cell is a green and white furred Chinese Dragon like creature laying on the floor having its body formed into a ball like a Cat do. "Wake up, beast," Fell said as it reaches his hand to the handle of the cell door which Fell slide it open. The Doctor twists his head to the Pirate, "There is no need to call Chaos a beast." He said sounding offended for the Elemental, Fell just gave a gesture by lifting its arm and have it pointed in the cell. The Doctor just walks in then Fell close the Cell door behind the time Lord and began walking away. The Doctor twist his head back to see the Elemental still in the same position as is, not even giving an eye contact. The Doctor waits patiently for Chaos noticing his presents but nothing, He raised both of his eyebrows for a brief moment then a loud exhale. The Doctor pressed his back against the metal wall and began to slide down as he is seven or eight feet away from the Elemental he turned his head to Chaos again to only see that its head now facing in the opposite direction to the Doctor. The Time Lord turns his head back forward. "You're probably wondering how I found you? Well, let's just say, I had some help." The Doctor spoke. "Even know It wasn't my intention of looking for you." Chaos immediately twists its head to the Time Lord. "Then Why are you here?" it shouted. The Doctor didn't even make eye contact with the Dragon Elemental. "I don't want to say it." Chaos stands up on its hind legs and began to walk more closely with the Time Lord. "I don't see why not." "It's petty and just empathy talk." The Doctor replies trying to look away. "Empathy, you say." Chaos said softly. The green marking on one of its arms began to glow then out of nowhere, Chaos shoved its fist directly to the left side of the Doctor's Chest causing to gasp long form air as Chaos' arm is currently phasing through the Chest. The Dragon lean more closely to the Doctor as their eyes meet. "They don't lie about your compassion Doctor. The Sympathetic Hearts of a Time Lord." Chaos said with a small chuckle. The Doctor felt annoyed from the smirkingly of this Elemental. "I worry about you, I never feared you." The Doctor said breathlessly. The exact words seem to interest the Elemental. Chaos began slowly pulling its arm out of the Doctor's Chest, leaving the Time Lord breathing hard. "I do fear a lot of things when I was a little boy, but not you, I look up to you, even know you're one of the most powerful ones but at least the most respectful one to the life and reality of the Universe." The Doctor started speaking. "Do you think The Sympathetic Hearts of at Time Lord - you assume - will just sit back and let your own kind execute you from something that you didn't do or be under custody with someone so that you can live on." Chaos didn't say anything from the Lecture, the Doctor began to stand up from the floor. "Now I do have an Idea that can get both of us out." The Time Lord turns around and grabs the bars of the door cell with both of his hands. "Fell!" He shouted. The Same Pirate came walking back as the Doctor calls out for it. "What do you want?" "I want to speak to your Captain." The Doctor Demanded. In the Tavern where the Crew is still in, Rovus sword battling with one of his own crew as the others are cheering and shouting. Rovus swung his sword causing the Opponent's Melee weapon to fly right out of his hand and immediately Rovus held its sword close the Opponent's Neck. The Rest of the Knight Crew cheers. Fell enters in the Tavern. "Captain!" Fell said. Rovus turns around facing it at the entrance. "Our Prisoner wants to talk to you." "What's your plan, Doctor?" Chaos asked. The Time Lord sighs. "There's something I didn't say…" He spoke. "And that is?" "I'm from the future point of time that I traveled back to the point before I was captured by the hands of these Gangsters." The Doctor explains. "But isn't it …" Before Chaos can finish its sentence. The Doctor turns around to face the Dragon. "A Causal Loop, yes." The Doctor sighs. "It all started in Obsidian Nebula, where everything is Unorthodox." "You Escape after, so what happened?" Chaos asked. The Doctor didn't reply to the question as he turns around. Chaos saw something in the Doctor's eyes which that the Dragon will rather not force the answer out of him. The Two Pirates came by to their cell. "I was informed that you want to talk to me?" Rovus said. "Yes, I want to make a deal." The Doctor replies, soon Rovus started to chuckle. "What's so funny." "What be a better deal than having a Time Lord and an Elemental that is Chaos," Rovus stated. "The Sword of Time, and I know where it is." The Doctor with a smile. "You're bluffing." Rovus assume. "I swear upon my hearts, I mean I'm a Time Lord for goodness sakes, the One who travel all over Time and Space." "Then tell me Time Lord. Where it might be?" Rovus asked. "Obsidian Nebula." The Doctor simply replies to the Question. The Doctor can tell from the Silent that Rovus knew that it is believable, yet again even know that they don't have visible mouths, the Doctor can set that Rovus is giving an irritating smirk. "Ok then Time Lord you have yourself a Deal," Rovus said as it opens the Cell door. The Doctor and Chaos stepped out of their cage and began walking away. "Oh." rovus spokes again which made The Time Lord and the Elemental stop on their pace and turns around to face the Captain. "If we meet again, you won't be so lucky." "Oh don't worry, it will be The Last." The Doctor replied. The TARDIS stood in the woods feets away from the Tavern, the Doctor and Chaos just reach to it. The Doctor pulled out his key which he inserted to the keyhole and unlocks it. "For once I'm actually glad to this Blue Box." Chaos said as it rubs its hand on the edge of the TARDIS than look at the Time Lord, Chaos began to smile at him, which actually surprise the Doctor that every time they crossed paths, usually Chaos be hellbent on trying to kill the Doctor for the imprisonment. The bonds of them have changed and improved from what the Doctor had said. Chaos began heading inside of the TARDIS. Before the Doctor gets to do so, he spotted Fell running towards him. "There's something I want to know." It said. "Such as?" the Doctor asked. "The Future, what will happen?" Fell asked. "Well, I can tell about your future." "Please do." "You will be a fine Captain but Rovus fears you and he will do something about that." The Doctor stated. "What does that means?" Fell asked. "You'll see as it all starts as I return." The Doctor replies as he enters in his Time Machine and closes the door. Soon after the TARDIS began to fade away. Story Notes * The Prompt was: The Winds of Change, as the Relationship between the Doctor and Chaos took a shift, and that the Pirates are not full pledge Villans. * The working title for this story was The Herald of Time * This story marks the Debut of the Chevalier Pirates * This Story fills in the Gap Between Time Divergece and The Bells of Saint Luke Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Who: Short Tales (Series)